


Old Fashion

by OniZenmaru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild Language, Percival is dense, Pining, but so is Siegfried, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: Sometimes the simplest method is the most efficient.
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Old Fashion

It’s been a week since Aglovale joined the crew, and Percival noticed that he’s developed an unfortunate… _twitch_.

Nothing major, just a small twitch in his right eye, particularly whenever his brother was within eyeshot. Or more specifically, whenever he noticed his brother within eyeshot speaking to Siegfried. As far as he was concerned there was no rational reason for such a tick to suddenly surface, and the more he tried to figure it out, the tighter his chest became.

At one point he had consulted Shao for a possible remedy to his new condition, and the medicine seller had tried and failed to hold back laughter after he explained his symptoms. Percival had nearly stormed off, only stopping when Shao quickly told him that he may have something to help as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

‘ _It’ll help with the discomfort’_ he had said ‘ _but matters of the heart, at least in your case, are beyond my expertise_ ’, which caused a deep frown to grace Percival’s lips. What exactly was he implying? However, he knew better than to try and get a straight answer out of the someone who enjoyed speaking in riddles. The medicine itself was bitter, but it at least alleviated the pressure in his chest to the point of it being tolerable.

As for the twitch? It sadly remained.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since Aglovale joined the crew, and Lancelot is slowly approaching his breaking point.

Despite the air of arrogance that surrounded Percival, he’d never describe the man as selfish. He was someone he trusted with his life, an exemplary knight who held the wellbeing of others above his own. And maybe…that’s where the problem lies. Because he was busy looking out for others, he seemed to neglect his own emotions to a level of obliviousness that Lancelot did not think possible for him.

Case in point: _damn near_ _everyone on the Grandcypher was painfully aware of Percival’s crush on Siegfried… **except Percival himself**_. Of course, his former captain also wasn’t aware, but then again if it wasn’t stated outright, romantic intentions flew over his head with ease. Which is exactly why he missed the looks Percival gave him whenever he thought no one was looking, the way he seemed to light up whenever they held a conversation, and just how much harder he fought when they were in battle together.

Most regarded the situation as endearing; to see the usually composed Lord of Flames losing said composure because he pined for another was a true spectacle. Sadly, Lancelot and Vane did not fall into that category since they were usually the ones to deal with the more…negative aspects of Percival’s little crush. Percival did not wear jealously well, especially jealously he refused to acknowledge, and it made him become irritated far easier than before.

If he noticed someone in town flirting with Siegfried, he stormed off to a nearby forest or uninhabited area, which was Lancelot and Vane’s cue to make sure he didn’t accidently set the island ablaze blowing off steam. If they were on the Grandcypher he bottled up all that emotion, resulting in fire flaring up from his tightly clenched fists due to his control slipping. At one point Vane had outright told him that he’d feel far less grumpy if he was more honest with himself, and had Lancelot not held Percival back, he was sure his childhood friend would’ve been tossed overboard.

For the sake of the crew and their own sanity, Lancelot decided it was time for a more hands-on solution. If they got the two of them together, or at least got Percival to confess, it’d probably solve a lot of the issues they were dealing with. Vane had enthusiastically called it ‘ _Operation Matchmaker_ ’ despite there being no actual plan, but like always his excitement was infectious and Lancelot quickly found himself enjoying the planning phase.

Then the Lord of Frost arrived, and things went downhill fast. Now Lancelot would never suggest that Percival hated his brother; he looked up to the man greatly, and Aglovale very much liked to dote on him, sometimes to the point of embarrassing Percival. If anything, Lancelot would guess that the sight of someone he deeply respected potentially flirting with his crush probably set him off something fierce.

He knew they needed to speed up their plans when Percival damn near set the side of the Grandcypher on fire a few days ago, but none of their ideas he and Vane came up with seemed viable. Which is why Lancelot was both relieved and shocked when Aglovale pulled them aside to tell them they had nothing to worry about.

_‘I originally thought all he needed was a little push’_ Aglovale had confessed _‘but it’s clear my little brother needs more of a… **shove** ’_.

* * *

It’d been a while since Percival had been this exhausted, but it’s to be expected after spending the last couple of days quelling primal beasts. Thankfully the captain announced their next destination would be an island with a very nice hot spring inn, and the thought of soaking his tired bones made him sigh. Slipping into his room, he had just enough energy to change out of his armor and maybe get a quick bite to eat before he turned in for the evening.

“Welcome back.”

Percival could not describe the sound he just produced, but he’d deny ever making it if anyone dared ask.

“What. The. HELL. Siegfried?!” he screeches, the death grip he has on the hilt on his sword loosening. “Why are you sitting in the corner of my room without so much as a candle lit?!”

“Ah, apologies, your brother said you had something to discuss with me.”

“…How long ago was that?”

“Around an hour ago.”

Percival doesn’t know if he should praise his patience or call him mad for staying that long. He pinches the brim of his nose with a groan, though before he can say anything a loud ‘CRACK’ can be heard from the other side of his door. He immediately goes over to it, and when he can’t wretch it open, he places his palm flat against the wood. Cold…it does not take long for him to put two and two together

However, his face twists into one of annoyed confusion, because he cannot fathom what his brother gets out of locking them in here. Percival especially finds it odd because he’s noticed that Aglovale has taken an interest in Siegfried, even asking him more than once what his opinion of the man was. That thought cause him to frown, and he cannot fathom why since his brother’s social life is none of his business.

The twitch in his right eye makes itself known, and he briefly wonders if punching himself is the cure he’d been looking for all along.

“Is something the matter?”

“I-”

He had not heard Siegfried move from his spot in the corner, so he tenses up upon turning around to see the man standing behind him. They aren’t chest to chest, but he’s close enough that Percival can feel the heat radiating off him. He had long since realized that Siegfried’s body gave off a bit more heat then normal, and for some reason that thought now has him swallowing thickly. Clearing his throat, he tries to regain his composure despite the fact that he shouldn’t have lost it in the first place. He really must be tired…

“I believe my brother has barricaded the door, though for what reason I cannot fathom,” he says as a frown tugs at his lips.

“Hm…perhaps he wishes for me to speak to you about your odd behavior,” Siegfried says, earning a quirked brow from Percival in return.

“Odd behavior?”

“Yes, I’ve noticed it as well…You seem strangely on edge as of late,” his words might be stern, but the hand he places on Percival’s shoulder is gentle. “I might not be your captain anymore, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still confide in me. I’d be more than willing to listen to your problems.”

_‘I’m sure you’d extend the same courtesy to my brother’_

That thought gives him pause, especially since he’d put far too much venom into it. There’s no reason for him to feel such pettiness towards Aglovale, but as he thinks back to seeing the two of them sharing a meal, the pit of his stomach twists in an uncomfortable knot. Not only that, whenever he thought of them laughing together, Aglovale gently squeezing his arm, the two of them sharing a fond look-

Wait…is he…is he _jealous_ of the attention his brother was getting from Siegfried? Percival almost laughs at the idea, but the longer he tries the rationalize it, the more sense it starts to make. Why in the world does he feel jealous? It’s not as if it’s a rare occurrence for others to approach Siegfried; he was a well of knowledge when it came to combat, and there was something very enduring about how much of a ditz he could be outside of life and death situations.

Siegfried is smart, funny, always manages to make him smile, attractive-

…Oh… ** _OH_** …

The realization of what he’s been feeling comes crashing down on him like a ton of bricks, the weight causing him to collapse to his knees as his eyes widen in shock. His jealousy towards Aglovale stemmed from the fact that he has a…a _crush_ on Siegfried. How long has he been ignoring these feelings? He recalls that mongrel mentioning something about ‘being honest with himself’ some time ago and…oh _SHIT_.

That means he knows, and if that damn dog knows, that means Lancelot does as well.

Burying his face in his hands, Percival groans loudly as he’s bombarded with revelation after revelation, the most damning being that his crush is no secret amongst the Grandcypher crew. Well…most of the crew, because he’s sure Siegfried has paid little mind to the gossip floating around the ship. Speaking of Siegfried, he can hear the man calling out to him as he gently shakes his shoulder, but Percival needs a moment to gather himself.

He does not think he can look him in the eye, but after a few seconds, he chances a look at the man through his fingers. The look of concern on Siegfried face causes him a heavy blush to settle on his cheeks, and he doesn’t need to see it to know that the shade could possibly rival the crimson armor he wears. He supposes not answer is only making Siegfried worry more, but as he lowers his hands to speak, he feels callous fingers brush against his forehead.

“You look flush, are you feeling alright? Should I fetch someone?” Siegfried asks, and ugh…this won’t do.

Dammit, he’s a noble and a knight, and this kind of behavior is unbecoming of either of those titles. Yes, looking at Siegfried is making his stomach do backflips and his heart hammer in his chest, but Percival knows he can conduct himself better than this. So, he takes a deep breath before gently removing Siegfried’s hand from his forehead so he can stand. His legs are a little shaky, but he manages to keep himself upright by leaning against the chilled door behind him.

“I just got a little lightheaded is all,” he begins, far more composed than he previously was, “I’m alright, just a bit tired. I apologize for worrying you.”

“I…see. Well, if you say you’re fine I won’t push the subject anymore,” Siegfried says, and Percival sucks in a harsh breath as the hand from before brushes stray strands away from his face. “My previous offer still stands.”

This…man…How is he completely unaware of what he’s doing? All Percival can do is hum in acknowledgment, because he knows if he opens his mouth there’d be no way to hide the tightness in his voice. Silence falls between them, though Siegfried’s gaze does not leave him. He almost looks…expectant, and it’s then that he remembers the whole reason or him being in his room. Percival closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, and the moment he releases it, he stares back at Siegfried with a newfound determination.

“Our next stop is a hot spring, and once we arrive, I’d like the two of us to sit down and discuss a few things I’ve recently come to realize.”

“We can’t speak about it now-?”

“ ** _I need time to mentally prepare myself_**.”

Siegfried tilts his head, and his mouth does that thing that reminds Percival of a cat. His brow arches ever so slightly in question, though one never leaves his lips and Percival is eternal grateful for that.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had one on one time together, so I’m looking forward to it.”

“Y-Yes…as am I.”

His cheeks burn even hotter once he hears a loud ‘YESSS!’ from the other side of the door that sounds an awful lot like that damn mongrel. The ‘shhh!’ that follows undoubtedly belongs to Lancelot, and the sound of ice breaking is the only indication that his brother is outside along with them. Percival makes a mental note to give the three of them hell later, but for now he moves to finally open the door. The hallway is, unsurprisingly, empty.

Siegfried comments that he should get some rest while slipping past him, and his words remind his body just how tired it is. He agrees to only if Siegfried does the same; Percival might be dealing with his confusing mess of emotions, but it had not made him blind to the dark circles under his former captain’s eyes. The smile he’s given is small, but it’s enough to make the butterflies in his stomach return with a ferocious force.

“I’ll try.”

His answer causes his own lips to quirk upwards, because Percival has known Siegfried for a long time, so he knows he won’t follow through. The mere fact that he’d taken a few seconds to _consider_ Percival’s command is what has him feeling a little proud of himself. He watches as Siegfried leaves, and manages to hold it together long enough to properly close the door. As soon as he does, Percival's back hits the wood and he slides down to the floor with a groan.

A nap…he definitely needs a nap.


End file.
